


Anger Is A Girl's Best Friend

by Andromedanewton



Series: Anita and Edward (my canon divergence) [7]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Anger, F/M, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Andromedanewton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward is safe from the threat in Santa Fe, but not from Anita's wrath!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Is A Girl's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I finished! Yay! This means there will be no delay in service, we will just run a chapter daily until we are done! 18 parts in all but I must warn you I was sooooooo tired when I was editing I may have missed some things. I have tried my best but if you spot anything obvious or something doesn't make sense, please let me know!
> 
> I am now about to start posting my Sherrilyn Kenyon Dark-Hunter fic, which is almost finished, last few chapters to write, so if you follow that series too, give it a look!

The sound of the door opening snapped me awake and I rolled myself sideways off the chair as I drew the Browning, aiming it at whoever was trying to get through. It took me a moment to reorient myself, to figure out where I was, but I knew I was in danger enough that my instinct took over, protecting me first, making sense second.  
‘It’s me, it’s Edward.’ His voice came through the door before it opened and while I wanted to believe it, I needed to know he was alone and not under some sort of coercion, not that I believed he would lead anyone to me for a second. It would have been a case of over his dead body.  
‘Prove it.’ I called and I heard him chuckle.  
‘You really like your neck being bit and make this incredible little mewling noise when licked.’  
‘Asshole.’ I said as he pushed the door open far enough I could see it was definitely him.  
‘Can I come in now?’  
‘I guess.’ He locked the door behind him and drew the curtains before turning on the side light nearest the door. ‘What the hell took you so long?’ Then he turned and in the light I could see blood from a small cut on his forehead that had run down his cheek to his chin, but he was smiling, which was a positive sign. Unless he had suffered a head injury in which case we could be heading to the emergency room. ‘You’re bleeding!’ I stated as though he could have failed to have noticed and I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the bathroom.  
‘It’s a scratch.’ He argued but let me drag him along behind me anyway.  
I pushed him to sit on the side of the tub and ran water in the sink, grabbed one of the cheap, thin towels and soaked a corner of it.  
‘What happened?’  
‘They came off worse.’ He shrugged.  
‘That doesn’t answer my question.’ I glared at him as I shut off the taps.  
'You'll worry less.'  
'Shit, you don't know me at all, do you?' I wrung out the towel and stepped into him. He opened his legs so I could stand between them and turned his face so I could reach.  
'It was worth a shot.'  
'I'm not your soccer mom.' I snapped, anger at everything that had happened today bubbling inside me. Anger at him, at Van Cleef, and the whole damn situation, and the worry of not knowing what had happened to him changing to the emotion I could deal with easiest.  
'Alright. I'm sorry. I honestly got here as soon as I knew it was safe. That I wouldn't lead them right to you.'  
'Details.' I pushed the towel against the cut until it had to hurt, and his eyes flinched but he gave no other sign he had even felt it.  
'There were six of them in the house.'  
'I found two outside.' I said quietly as I started to wipe up the blood down his cheek, more gently now but I was still frowning.  
'I saw. You killed one, shot the other then ran him over.'  
I paused. 'I ran him over?'  
'You didn't realise?' He rolled his eyes up to look at me and I shook my head. 'Hummer has good suspension.' He shrugged and I went back to mopping him up.  
'Is he dead?'  
'He is now. All of them.'  
I sighed, relieving some of the tension I had been knotted up with. 'Good.'  
'Van Cleef knew we would be there. He had men watching and waiting. We need to pick up our game and hunt him down, warn him off.'  
'Can't we just kill him?'  
He chuckled, his hands coming up to caress the backs of my thighs. 'No.'  
‘You think he will really listen to us, if we threaten him?’  
‘I think it’s worth a try. If not,’  
‘If not what?’  
‘Then I’ll kill him.’  
‘You just said we can’t kill him.’  
‘I said we can’t kill him. Me on the other hand, if it comes to him or you, you win. Hands down.’  
I finished wiping down his cheek as best I could. ‘This will be easier to clean once you shave.’  
‘Can’t risk you getting rubble rash.’  
My lips twitched in the precursor of a smile. ‘Just shave it off so you can finish getting clean. Your cut isn’t even leaking any.’  
‘Thanks.’  
‘Still patching one another up.’ I sighed, throwing the towel into the sink while trying to ignore his hands moving upwards.  
‘You escaped unscathed.’  
‘No thanks to you.’ I looked down at him indignantly. ‘You pushed me out of the window then warned me about the cacti!’  
‘Did you land in it?’ He ran his hands over my ass as though checking for any spikes I may have picked up.  
‘It would be your fault if I had.’  
‘That’s not what’s got you so mad.’ He stilled and gave me a serious look. ‘What is it?’  
I swallowed. I wasn’t sure I wanted to tell him, it was a sign of weakness and we had always been about who was the biggest, best and whatever. ‘It’s nothing.’ I said quietly and stepped out of his arms and back into the bedroom before he could stop me.  
‘It’s something. Don’t go all girl on me now, Anita.’ He had followed me, of course, and watched as I pulled the Hummer key out of my pocket.  
‘We need our bags.’  
'Not until you tell me why you're so mad. We got out, we're alive and they're not. That's a win in my book.' He shrugged out of his leather duster and threw it on the nearest chair.  
I sighed. 'No, you're right. We're out, we're safe, I'm just, anger is easy for me. It's my go to emotion. I know what to do with anger.'  
'Defence mechanism.' He nodded as he removed first the guns at the base of his spine then those at his sides. 'What are you defending yourself from?' I watched him as he slipped off the holsters and holders from his belt, knowing that wasn't all his weapons, just those that would be spotted if he went out to the car and cause a panic. What I wasn't expecting was for him to pull his shirt over his head next. His torso bore what I could only describe as leather straps that crossed each shoulder to hip and bore four knives and two small guns on the front alone. 'Anita, talk to me.'  
I realised I had been staring as he effortlessly removed each weapon, laying each one neatly on the long cabinet beside those he had already taken off. Seeing where he kept weapons he had always hidden from me, coupled with his naked torso among the leather, was actually really distracting. 'Sorry.' I looked down at my feet and he stepped up until his feet almost touched mine, his body close enough to touch.  
'Don't be sorry. Tell me.' He hooked his fingers under my chin, trying to make me look at him but I resisted.  
'I was worried, okay?' I said angrily. 'Heap big executioner was scared Death had been hurt or worse.'  
He put more force behind his fingers, until I could give or bruise. I chose the former, against my brain telling me not to, but while he was smiling at me it was warm, not teasing. 'It's cute you were worried.'  
I pushed his hand off me and scowled at him. 'I don't do cute.'  
'Oh no, you do, you just wish you didn't.' He chuckled.  
'Can you just shut up so we can have angry sex already?' I spat at him, unable to think of any other way I could get him to drop it, not that I would argue if he took me up on it.  
His eyebrows raised in surprise. 'Angry sex, huh?'  
I grabbed the straps on his chest and pulled his lips down to mine. 'Shut the fuck up.' And I kissed him. I was right, it was angry, very rough and deep and far too much teeth but it had him growling in seconds, his hands pulling me tight against him as they convulsed painfully against my flesh but it only added to the pleasure. He turned us and pushed me back towards the bed, crawling on after me until my head hovered over the pillows. His hands had left my body while he crawled up the bed but the kiss distracted me so much I didn't even realise something was wrong until I felt something cold on my wrist and even then I didn't process what it was until my arm was pulled above my head and a clunk made me freeze as he sat back on his heels and grinned down at me. I looked up to see my right hand cuffed to the head of the bed.  
'What the fuck?' I glared back at him as he got off the bed.  
'Stay there while I get the bags.' He turned to me as he reached the door with a cheeky grin as rage started to build in me. 'Oh wait, you have no choice.' And he left me there, shouting his name and pulling uselessly on the handcuffs.


End file.
